Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular to a semiconductor device having a metal-insulator-polysilicon (MIP) capacitor and a method for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
In current semiconductor technologies, a polysilicon-insulator-polysilicon (PIP) capacitor and a polysilicon resistor are formed by performing several deposition processes and implantation processes.
However, the desired electrode materials, such as a polysilicon material, and processes, such as a doping process, to fabricate the PIP capacitor cost a lot. Moreover, the size of the semiconductor device is limited by the PIP stacked layers, and the PIP stacked layers also have a high thermal budget. As a result, an integrated density of the semiconductor device having the PIP stacked layers cannot be further improved. Therefore, development of the advanced process is limited.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for development of a semiconductor device and a method for forming the same capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.